Yvaine Seren (α)
Yvaine is a main protagonist in the novel [http://stardust.wikia.com/wiki/Stardust Stardust], as well as the [http://stardust.wikia.com/wiki/Stardust_(film) cinematic version]. She made her début in Eden and the Forgotten People. She later appeared in The Distraction of the Falling Worlds under the name Ambrosia Astrophel. Canon Yvaine is from Stardust, a popular fantasy novel. In said novel, Yvaine is brought down from the heavens (where she watched over the galaxy as a star) when struck by a [http://stardust.wikia.com/wiki/Royal_Ruby_of_Stormhold necklace] that had been thrown by the dying [http://stardust.wikia.com/wiki/King_of_Stormhold King] of [http://stardust.wikia.com/wiki/Stormhold Stormhold] to determine who would become his successor. Yvaine then discovered stumbled upon [http://stardust.wikia.com/wiki/Tristan_Thorne Tristan Thorne]' '''who intended to bring back the fallen star to his true love, Victoria, as a birthday gift. However, these plans are disrupted upon it being revealed that Tristan wasn't the only one after the star. who intended to bring back the fallen star to his true love, Victoria. However, these plans were disrupted upon it being revealed that Tristan wasn't the only one after the star. After adventures including travelling with a group of lightning-collecting pirates, being pursued by a group of witches seeking to eat Yvaine's heart, and being hunted by the king's two remaining sons for the necklace(and later, also seeking to eat her heart), Yvaine and Tristan put their hunters to rest. Pre-Convergence Before Eden, Yvaine was doing little, remaining in her perch in the sky (that she had returned to, upon Tristan's death). There isn't much more to say, as before she knew it, this changed, and she had plummeted into a new world. Then, yet again, Yvaine was given a not-so-gentle shove forward from fate. This time around, though, she wasn't knocked from the sky... She was dragged into a whole different universe! She encountered and befriended a girl named Ray, a man named Gregory House, and an Alicorn named Arthur. The three had a number of days together, before Ray and Art met their deaths. Yvaine almost met her own, but was saved by House, before they were dragged out of this universe as well and into a duplicate of the prior world. Plot Involvement '''Eden and the Forgotten People' After being dragged out of Eden again, she found herself in new surroundings. Soon enough, though, it was revealed she was still in Eden; just a different part of the world. Here, she reunited with House and met some new friends as well (including R2-D2, Tenth Doctor, Jack Harkness, and some others). Not long after, House was murdered, causing the North Star's heart to shatter. She partook in the discussion on suspects, though she made little progress before the traitors were revealed, at which point she confronted one before setting off in hopes of stopping an army revealed to be trying to destroy the multiverse. Distraction of the Falling Worlds Acting as one of the few Saviors, Yvaine is considered a leading figure within the Illusion Game, interacting with many of the participants and just about guiding most of them through the ordeal. The War of the Universe It is unknown what Yvaine's exact whereabouts were after the Eden Incident and before the first Illusion Game, though it can be assumed that in between these events, she had been spending time back in her home world. Yvaine had a somewhat minimal presence during the event, appearing in the climax along with others from the first Illusion event such as Ike in order to aid with the final battle against Elliot. Epilogue(s) Eden and the Forgotten People Yvaine made the brash decision to do everything in her power to try to save the multiverse, bluntly confronting Elliot hoping for answers before deciding that she'd leave Eden, hoping to do at lease something ''to stop the Reapers from destroying the multiverse. '''Distraction of the Falling Worlds' After the conclusion of the Illusion Game, it is assumed Yvaine joined the rebel forces fighting against the Reapers alongside Ike. Character Relationships * Gregory House - The protagonist of House who debuted in Eden and the Forgotten People. House always flirted with Yvaine, who in turn grew annoyed and sassy with him (though she cared about him despite). Their odd relationship would be cut short come House's abrupt death in the quasi-Murder Game. * Ike -'' The protagonist of 'Fire Emblem: Path of Radience' who debuted in ''Eden and the Forgotten People. Needless to say, the two got off to a bad start in Eden and the Forgotten People with Ike being a traitor, though little interaction occurred. Soon after in the first illusion game, the two were pushed together while under their respective false personas - "Richard" and "Ambrosia." In the false lives they were given, the two were married, with Richard being the step-father to her child. Though, as both were Saviors, their interactions became a bit awkward. Despite this, even after having her illusion broken, Yvaine maintained care for Ike, though her feelings were greatly conflicted. * Jack Harkness -'' A character from 'Doctor Who' who had also debuted in ''Eden and the Forgotten People. Like with House, these two had a rather unorthodox relationship. He flirted a bit, they both sassed each other, and they both cared for each other to an extent regardless. * Carl Grimes -'' A character from 'The Walking Dead' who debuted in [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/Illusion_I:_The_Distraction_of_the_Falling_Worlds ''The Distraction of the Falling Worlds],'' where he was known as "Chandler" under the illusion, and was supposedly the "son" of "Ambrosia Astrophel." ''Despite him not being her actual child, Yvaine, even after her illusion was broken, held a deep care for him just as she still held care for Ike. Trivia * Yvaine made an appearance in the first Convergence Series Award Show, and was "crowned" a "madam knight of the bear table" upon her player winning the "Madam Posts-A-Lot" award. Yvaine won some awards as well, including Best Female Character (Eden) and Best Prologue (Eden). Category:Characters Category:Eden and the Forgotten People Category:The Distraction of the Falling Worlds Category:Survivors Category:Saviors Category:The War of the Universe Category:NPCs